Gang VS Gang with Me in the Middle
by Rini1137
Summary: Bella is new at Forks Boarding School where she meets Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. But, she also meets Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quil. There are two gangs that fight for control, the Vamps and the Wolfs. Regualar pairings.
1. God Guy

**YAY!! Writer's block is offically over!! Finally! Ok, so I was writing a reglar story, when it dawned on me that this would be a great Twilight fanfic, so I changed it into one. I hope you like it and I hope it's believeable. Anyway, on with the story!!! **

**Here's a better summary: Bella is new at Forks Boarding School, where she meets Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. But, she also meet's Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embery. Two gangs, the Vamps and the Wolfs, fight for the up'er hand in the school, hating each other's guts. Bella is in the middle, not wanting to choose between the two gangs, as she's friends with both. What will she choose? Will the gangs ever get along?**

**I don't own Twilight because if I did there'd be some Edward POV in there some where.**

I think my life went downhill the day I met that person. _Him._ I swear, if I had never met him, I would've never fallen so hard. I would have a normal life. But, I can't have that anymore. It's gone....

I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Bella Swan. I'm a senior at Forks Boarding School. Or...I was. Forks is...different. Let me start at the begining...at my first day at Forks, back when I was a junior.

Forks is a huge boarding school for girls and boys, more manson than school. It has over 4 stories, dorms, the whole thing. The reason I don't say "It has 4 stories" is because no one really knows what is underneith it. The first time I saw the school, a felling came over me...like something was wrong. I couldn't quiet place it. When me and my parents got out of our car, a boy walked up to us in a blue blazer with the Forks' creast, blue tie, white dress shirt, beige dress pants and extreamly shiney shoes. He looked like a god in a school uniform.

I tried to ignore him as much as possible, letting him speak to my parents, Renee and Charlie. Personally, I couldn't believe my divorced parents got on so well today. they had not gone so long without yelling at eachother for, um, 10 years or more? It almost scared me. I got my my suitcase out of the car and walked towards my parents and the god-guy akwardly. Did I mention how extreamly clutzy I am? So clutzy, in fact, I can't walk across a smooth concret surface with tripping on something, even my own feet. Handing me a huge suitcase, a duffle bag and let me walk through gravel? Not a pretty sight. I accidentally dragged one of my feet, and fell.

Luckily, I dropped my stuff so they wouldn't fall on me. Unlukily...I fell straight into god-guy. Somehow, he held us both up from falling. "You must be Isabella?" he said, now scowling. "Bella." I untangled myself from him and gave a hug to each of my parents. "Bye, honey!" Renee said. "Be careful, stay away from guys, and no dating." Charlie said. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I siad, shaking my head at my over-protective and over-ecentric parents. "Apparently, that young man, Edwin Something-or-other is supposed to show you around." Charlie said, obviosly mad about that. "Don't let him get you alone." I narrowed my eyes and scowled. "Dad, please, you know me better than that." "Just ignore your father, dear, and have fun. We'll see you in December for parent night."

I smiled and waved at my leaveing parent's car, and dropped the smile as soon as they were down the driveway. I bent down to grab my case, but a pale hand beat me to it. I stood up to see the god-guy holding my suitcase and gesturing me to follow him. "Are you going to tell me your real name, Edwin Something-or-other?" I asked, with maybe just a little more venom than truely needed. "It's Edward Cullen." He said, his green eyes hard, mouth set. We entered the huge building, him going staight to the stairs. Edward reached into his pocket and looked at a packet of papers. "This is a map, schedule, dorm number, stuff like that. Let's see..." He stopped on the second floor to look at the papers.

"You're in the Twilight Corridor, room 323. Oh, Alice is going to love this." He said, more to himself than me. I didn't get this guy. He hadn't smiled, laughed, or anything since I'd met him except look seriously pissed. "I would show you around," He went on. "but Alice'll make you go through it again anyway. I'll show you to your room." He hand me the packet of papers and continued up two more flights of stairs to the top floor. He stopped in front of room 323. "Oh, I know you probably think we always wear uniforms, but we only wear them for special reasons like meeting parents, a new student, or holidays. Regular clothes most of the time. Good to met you." With that, he turned and left.

I stood there gaping at him for a moment then shook my head. This was no time for emotional attachments. I walked into the dorm and was immeditly tackled by a very small person. "OH! You must be Bella! I'm so glad to finally meet you in person!" My eyes went wide as that small person was completely restricting my airways. "CAN'T-BREATH!!" I gasped. "I'm sorry! My name is Alice!" I finally got a good look at Alice when she let go of me. Alice had very short, spikey black hair, bright eyes, and from her clothes, liked to look good and shop. "Alice. Don't scare the girl away on her first day. Hi, I'm Rosalie." A girl came into my line of vision. This girl was one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen. She was tall, blond, pale, and beautiful. "Um, Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said, nervous.

"Can I go through your clothes? Oh! Wanna go shopping later on the 3rd floor mall? OH!!" Alice said in a rush. "I KNOW! Let's go on a grounds tour! I barely set my stuff down before Rosalie and Alice grabbed my hands and dragged me all over the school. Before we'd even seen the lake, it was curffue, and I was tired. I'd already tripped a dozan times or so. I fell into bed after quickly unpacking and slept hard. At 6:00 the next morning, I was woken by Alice and Rosalie, who were armed with a curling iron, a straightener, and make-up.

I sat through an hour and a half of Bella Barbie time, then left to go to our first classes. I was dragged from place to place by new people and new faces. A girl named Lauren and her friend Jessica seemed to hate me for no reason, but I'd heard they were bitches anyway. Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone. I finally got through half of my day and got to lunch. When I entered the room with my food, Alice dragged me to their table and sat me in between her and someone else I couldn't really see at the moment.

"hey, Bella." Alice said. "I'll introduce everyone." she pointed to guy on her other side. "This is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend." Jasper looked like he was the calm one with honey blond hair and defintily was related to Rosalie. "It's nice to meet you." He said. Then, Alice pointed to a guy across the table, sitting next to Rosalie. "That's Emmett. He's my big bro, and Rosalie's bf." Emmett seemed to busy with Rosalie feeding him than to realize what we were saying, so I just made a mental note of him. "And THAT," Alice said, pointing at the guy on my other side. I turned to face him as he turned to face me. "Is my brother Edward." My mouth fell open. It was god-guy. Alice's brother?!?!

Could my life get anymore...complicated?

Wait, let me answer that...It can.

**Anyway. Hope ya'll like it. I've got some great plot Ideas. Was it believable? R&R! **


	2. Could God Guy Actually have A Heart?

**Ello! Thanks for ya'lls reviews guys, I liked them. OMG!! How did ya'll know that I have a severe coke cola addiction?!?! I LUV COKES!!!!!!!!!! GO CAFFINE!!! OH NO!! We must save the cokes! Ok, for the cokes, here is the next chapter!!!**

**I still don't own Twilight *Le sigh***

"Nice to see you again, Bella." He said, his voice strained. I struggled to controll my jaw, which took a moment. "And you." I said, still shocked. "OH YEAH! Edward had said something about meeting a new student soon! I totally forgot! I can't believe that my brother was your welcoming committie and you share my dorm! It's like fate!" Alice said so fast you had to think real hard before answering to make sure you were answering right. "Um, yeah, fate." I said. Edward scowled and said "Whatever, Alice. I have to go." And he left without a backward glance. "What's with him?" Alice said. I stared after him and shook my head. "I have no idea..."

After lunch, I had Biology. When I got there, everyone else was already seated. I walked over to the teacher and the teacher said "Well, looks like the only open seat is next to Mr. Cullen." I looked around and saw Edward, who wore that scowl I was begining to think was etched into his perfect features. I sat down and was about to say hi again when I saw his fist clentched on his lap. I frowned and used my ringletted hair to make a wall between us. As soon as that bell rang, he was gone. At dinner, he was no where to be found. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were late, so I took that time to talk to Alice.

"Alice...I think your brother hates me." She laughed. "Noncence. Emmett thinks you're great!" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "OH! You mean the other one..." She looked around to make sure no one was listening, then turned around to face me. "Look, just realize that Edward has been through a lot. Edward is not my bialogical brother. My parents, Charlisle and Esme adopted him, Emmett and me. His birth mother and father died when he was little and his ex-girlfriend, Tanya, was teh last person he even attempted to love. She cheated on him and yelled at him when he found out, telling him if he'd lover her more she wouldn't have had to find someone else who could love her right and please her. There was a huge scene about it and he started to believe her. Since then, almost a year later, he's refused to love anyone, not even Charlisle and Esme.

He seems to have this ablity to know what people are thinking, and sometimes I can see the future. I saw you coming, and told him that the one person he would be able to love was almost here." I blushed. Yeah, right. I listened to the touching story, almost crying. It was so sad. "He got mad at me. But, I could tell this last night, just before you walked in, he's also mad because he can't know what you are thinking, unlike other people. He hates not knowing what you are thinking." Alice, during the story, looked completely serious. But, her face softened with a smile. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you." I snorted quietly. "Yeah, right." She smiled at me and had a very knowing looked that extreamly annoyed me. I didn't know why.

I decided to ignore both what she said AND ignore Edward for the time being. During the next month, I made friends, but Edward continued to ignore me and I him. Even though I resolved to ignore him and not even think about him, he was always there in the back of my mind. I always looked forward to Biology, even though I never even talked to him.

In Forks, once a month, those who are juniors or seniors and haven't gotten in any trouble could go to the city about an hour away, called Port Angeles, for the Saterday. I ended up going with Angela and Jessica, but didn't really talk to Jessica much and she didn't talk to me. They wanted to go shopping so I wandered around Port Angeles a little. I enjoyed looking at the people and shops. Though the school had a small mall on the 3rd floor, it just wasn't the same. I forgot the time and didn't notice the sky growing dark. When I did finally realize the time, I started quickly walking towards our meeting place. Some guys started following me. They got closer and closer until they passed me and got in my way, stopping me.

"Hey, Babe. Wanna go have some fun?" asked one of them, his hand grabbing my arm. "LET-GO!" I said, trying to get away. When I struggled, the others grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. "Aw, come on, Babe! Just a little fun! Just wait, my little sweetie," The first one, obviosly the leader, said, while running the back of his hand down my cheek. "You'll like it, once you...get the brute of it." He smirked devilishly and snickered. They started grabbing me in places no one had ever touched me before and were about to tear off my clothes when headlight's blasted and a horn honked.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at the shiney Volvo. A man stepped out. "Get in the car, Bella. Now." He said narrowing his eyes at the men grabbing me. I easily shook myself out of their grasps and dove into the car. The boy, who seemed to have copper hair and shineing green eyes, glared at the men then staugtnered into the car. He drove off with such speed that scared me. "Edward! What are you doing here?!" I asked him, half grateful half mad.

He looked at me for a second and I could've sworn that I saw something there that didn't quiet place with the personality I'd been expirencing from him. Then, his eyes turned hard again. "That doesn't matter. It was a good thing I was there!" He mumbled something in audible before I said "Uh, Yeah, it sort of does matter how you managed to get there in the nick of time when I was in a dark street with no one but those horrid men anywhere around. And, putting aside the fact that you probably just saved my life, how did you even know where I was?!"

He looked at me and stopped the car. He got out and leaned against the side of the door. He had his head in his hands and I didn't get it. So, I got out and walked around to the other side where he was. "Edward...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so mad. I guess...I was still shocked about what just happened." I looked down shamefully. The next thing I knew, his arms were around me and he was crushing me to him. "Bella...I'm just so glad you're ok...I don't know what I would've done if...they'd taken you away from me. I just don't know anymore." He basicly sobbed in my ear. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "Bella...I-I really need to tell you something...I don't know if I can live anymore without saying it to you..." He cupped a hand under my chin and made me look into his perfect green eyes.

"Bella...I-I love you."

**YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!! Ok, must go to bed now, but, don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or just maybe the day after. But very soon. BYE!**


	3. MY God Guy Now

**Again, YAY for CLIFFHANGER GOODNESS!! I hope you're not mad at me for the cliffhanger. I actually hadn't planned on stopping there, but I was dead tired and had a bunch of things going on. I can't wait till Friday. But, that's a long way off. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it! **

I walked into my dorm and fell on my bed in a daze. I thought back on that night and a stream of butterflies hit my stomach. That was crazy, and sweet! I smiled slowly and replayed that night in my head....

_"Bella...I-I love you." He looked a cross between happy...and sad when he said it. I didn't know what to say...I half wondered if maybe he was playing around to see what I would do, but I sqwashed the thought as soon as I thought it. His eyes shined and had a searching look that made me completely believe him. "I-I-"I stammered. I didn't really know how I felt about him. Not really..._

_His face seemed to fall just a little. "I know you probably don't feel the same way. And, I know it was a lot to spring at once. Just forget what I said." He let go of me and I felt strangly emtey. I got back in the car and he drove off. After a moment, I asked him something I'd been dying to know. "So, if both of us promise not to get mad, I wanna know something." He smiled and sighed. "Ok, shoot." I turned so I faced him better. "How did you know where I was?" He smirked. "How else? I followed you." "Why?" He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "Because, I've known you about one month and even __**I **__saw you can't go anywhere without something going wrong. Iwas worried about you." He ran the back of his fingers down my face, leaving it tingling. _

_"Well, at first I wasn't following you; I was just wandering around town...But then I saw you going off by yourself. I...just wanted to e sure you were ok." He smiled. I had set one of my hands on the arm rest and he took one of his hands off the wheel and held mine. He continued to drive and drive, with my hand in his as he absentmindedly stroked it. Wehn he got to the school and parked his car in the student parking lot, we walked hand in hand towards my dorm. Outside my dorm, I stopped. He looked back at me, confused. _

_I looked at him then suddenly crushed myself to him, Edward wrapping his arms around me. "Bella?" He said, asking me. I lifted my head off his chest and looked deep into his eyes. He slowly lowered his head towards mine and I closed my eyes. It was perfect; that one, small kiss. Electricity bounced between us and made my heart pound. I was filled with energy and all but jumped on him. I felt him stiffen._

_I let go of him and blushed. "Bella, I do love you...more than anything...But...I've got a bunch to work out...And I want to be with you, but I don't know how to love, anymore. Please, give me some time and...I hate to ask this of you..but can we just go slow? I-"Here he turned his head and I knew that soon tears would come. "It's ok. I understand. I don't are. I just need to be with you." He smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair into place. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Let's go for a long walk in the woods." My eyes widened. A date?! With Edward Cullen?! Anyday of the week. "Sounds great!" He kissed my nose and waved goodbye._

I smiled once again in the darkness. Now, he was _my _god-guy. And, I wasn't going to give him up.

I had decided on two things. One: Edward was in pain, and I would be the one to heal him. Two: I was unconditionally and irrvocably in love with him.

**Kinda short, but sweet. I think the next one will be the first three from Edward's POV. Oh, and I know some of you are wondering when the whole gang thing will kick in, it will, just give me some time. Ok, two or three chapters. R&R!!!!!**


	4. God Guys Story, but be Warned

**Ok! Here's the next chapter. This one is from Edward's POV. I was totally at a lose on how to continue. I just wanna point out to a reviewer that if they read Twilight carefully, he practicly ignored her as he fell in love with her. He hardly ever said anything to her, yet he fell in love with her. Just wanted to point that out.**

**I still don't own Twlight, just the plot.**

My name would be Edward Cullen. I'm a junior at Forks Boarding School. I'm not exactly like everyone else...I don't know how to love anymore. You see, about a year ago, I was with this girl named Tanya. She was beautiful and I thought I loved her. I actually thought I would marry her someday.

One day, I was walking to somewhere...I forget where...and I opened a door that lead to an emtay classroom. What I saw I will never forget. Tanya, her shirt almost off, and Mike Newton, grabbing at her. At first, I thought he was forcing himself on her, but then I saw her legs wraped around him and her trying to take his shirt off. I couldn't look anymore. I closed the door and left.

The next day, I confronted Tanya about it. "Tanya, why were you with Mike yesterday, in that emtay classroom?" "OH! Was that you who came in?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you help me? He was raping me!" "Don't give me that BS Tanya. I know you're lying." She rolled her eyes and sneered. "Well, Edward, if you even knew how to love a girl, I wouldn't have had to go to Mike." She licked her lips. "Mmmm. Now Mike knows how to please a girl." "I'm trying Tanya! I love you!" I shouted, close to tears.

"Well, you're not proving it! You know what? Until you know how to love, it's OVER! Get away from me!" I ran to my room and didn't come out until Alice threatened to make me go shopping with her. The day I started going to class is the day I truely met _them_. Their leader came to me and asked me to join them. The Vamps. The Blood-Sucker Gang whose bitter enemies were the Wolfs. At first, I was completely se against it. But then, the leader informed me that the Wolf's newest members were Mike and Tanya. I readily agreed.

I used our "missions" as a distracktion and soon got my revenge. I never saw Tanya again as anything but my enemy. Still, a year later, I could not love anyone other than my family, and even that was hard. Alice sometimes sees the future and one day, about two months ago, she told me something that scared me. "EDWARD!" She screamed, running into the dorm I shared with Jasper and Emmett. The two guys were gone at the moment.

"Edward, I just had the most amazing vision!" she said breathless. "You were walking in town, hand in hand with the most beautiful girl! She was a brunette and, apperently, she 'has endless brown eyes' that seem to 'suck in someone with just a single look." she looked at me a little smuggly. "By the way, you were the one that said that. You called her Bella. That must be her name!" I went paler, which was saying something. I didn't know how to react to what she said. So, I did what I usually did...I got angery. "Alice, that is the stupidest thing! What are you talking about? Just GO AWAY!" "Fine, you stay here in deniel. But, trust me, she will come soon."

And with that, Alice stomped off. At the time, I rolled my eyes and almost forgot what she said. Almost. It all came back to my in the face of Bella Swan. Or, should I say, the clutzyness? I was just talking to a new girl's parents before I was almost knocked to the ground. When I looked at her, I saw the face of a beautiful brunette with endless brown eyes. I was mad."You must be Isabella?" "Bella." Not Bella!!!

After I showed her to her room, I made myself promise not to talk to her. I couldn't love, I didn't want to, and I wouldn't force a girl to love someone who couldn't love them in return. Lunch the next day was bad. Alice had done her hair and make up it looked like. She was so beautiful. I had to get away. "I have to go." In the hallway outside the dining hall, I leaned up against the wall. Bella was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was smart, funny, and her beautiful brown eyes!!! I wondered what it would feel like to hold her in my arms....touch her face....tangle my fingers in her silky hair...to kiss her....

I stopped myself there. I was a hard hearted jerk who broke a dozen or more hearts. I didn't want to somehow lead this girl on...I'd end up hurting her just like the rest. At least I didn't have any classes with her....right?

Wrong. She walked into my biology class, looking just a little bit nervous. Great, the only open seat was next to mine. As soon as she sat down, I clenched my hand in an effort not to do or say anything. She saw, I knew, but hopefully that would give the sign that I don't like being near her. Which, of course, is the complete opposite of how I feel. I got a waft of strawberries as she flipped her hair so there was a wall between us. Why did she have to smell so good? Every now and then, she move her hair and I'd get the same smell.

I had to get out of there. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there and in my room. I tried a lot of things that night to get that girl out of my head. I slammed my hand in a door, banged my head against the corner of the beds, and a whole heck of a lot of other things!

God that woman just wouldn't get out of my head! So, I decided to ignore her...and what I was feeling. I never spoke to her, just acted like she didn't exist, even though she was quickly becomeing the reason I lived...the reason I put of with all the nonsence of school. Even though I hadn't shared a word with her since her first day, I looked forward to Biology more than anything, and hated when it was over.

Then, earlier today, I went to Port Angeles like a bunch of other Seniors and Juniors. True, at first I wasn't following her, but then I noticed she was going off by herself. I had watched her this past month and new she could find trouble if she was in a padded room with a straight jacket on, so, worried about her, I followed her. At first, it was just in my car that I know she'd never seen. Then, I saw her going down narrower streets so I followed her on foot. Then, these men started to follow her as well. I saw them snickering and smirking, and I knew they were looking at my Bella with something on their minds that wasn't right.

I ran as fast as I could to get my car and sped down the streets. When I finally got there again, I saw something that I will aboslutely never forget. I shined my lights on the men and saw one of them getting ready to rip off her shirt. I stepped out. "Get in the car, Bella. Now." I glared at the men, and debated on weither or not to tear their heads off their bodies, but then I realized that getting Bella out of there would be the best thing, so I got into the car and drove off as fast as possible.

She started yelling at me and asking why I was there. I was just a little bit to embarresed, at the time, to admitt that I followed her, so I gave her an answer that just seemed to make it worse. I stopped the car with a skid and got out. I held my head in my hands, wondering what I was going to do. Seeing her like that made me realize that I love her. And had since she'd bumped into me when her parents dropped her off. She was my life, my soul.

Then, she was standing there, apoligizing for something. I took her into my arms like I'd been dreaming about for weeks. "Bella...I'm just so glad you're ok...I don't know what I would've done if...they'd taken you away from me. I just don't know anymore." I was half scared she would push me away, but my heart soared when she wrapped her arms around me. I cupped her chin in my fingers and said what I'd been dying to tell her, even though I myself didn't know it. "Bella...I-I really need to tell you something...I don't know if I can live anymore without saying it to you..." I closed my eyes and took a risk. "Bella...I-I love you."

I didn't know how I looked when I said it, I just knew I felt happy, but sad at the same time. "I-I-" I was hurt deeply when she stuttered. What if she hated me? "I know you probably don't feel the same way. And, I know it was a lot to spring at once. Just forget what I said." I let her go and got back in my car. I don't really, truely remember the car ride home. All I remember was the feel of her slim, soft hand in mine.

We walked hand in hand to her dorm and outside her door she stopped. I wondered what was wrong. Then, she suddenly was crushing herself to me. I knew what I wanted, but was it was she wanted? "Bella?" And...we kissed. It was the most...extrdordinary thing in the world...to feel her lips on mine. But, Bella got a little bit...overexcited and I, unfortuneitly, had to stop it. "Bella, I do love you...more than anything...But...I've got a bunch to work out...And I want to be with you, but I don't know how to love, anymore. Please, give me some time and...I hate to ask this of you..but can we just go slow? I-" Tears were coming to my eyes so I turned my head.

"It's ok. I understand. I don't care. I just need to be with you." She said with a look on her face that made my heart soar for the thousandth time that night. I was suddenly inspired. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Let's go for a long walk in the woods." I wanted to show her my meadow. It was beautiful, but still not as beautiful as her. "Sounds great!" She replied, her lovely smile on her face. I smiled a huge smile and kissed her nose before I left.

Now, I'm laying in my bed, smiling like an idiot. I was going to be alone all day with the love of my life! _WOAH There Edward! That's a bit much. Yeah, you like her, but...be careful. _My mind was telling me that I had to be careful to trust my heart with her. But, my heart was saying, no scrach that, SCREAMING, _Give me to her! I want to be her's! I don't care! Let me love her! _Right now I didn't know which voice was loudest. They were being drowned out my memories of the past month or so. She was so beautiful. And Smart. And Funny. And...well, the list just never seemed to stop!

So, I finally let myself give into my heart. I loved her like no other, and I prayed to whoever was up there that maybe, just maybe, she would feel for me even a little! Please! I love Bella. Now, she's _my _Bella, my clutz. And, I wasn't about to give her up!


	5. Their Date and the Story of the Gangs

**Hey, guys, sorry about last chapter's late update. I was extreamly busy and I TOTALLY forgot to write. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully will be able to update more. I just want ya'lls to know that I have um, region band coming up this weekend, so I won't be able to update after Wed. Sorry. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked the story. I even got to mention the gangs, which was good. They'll start being mentioned alot more, hopefully in this chappie. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**From now on, the POVs will switch between Bella and Edward. Hope it doesn't get to confussing!**

**I still don't own Twilight, just this plot.**

**Bella's POV**

I almost thought that last night had been a dream. I literally did, until I opened my door on my way out. Taped to it was a folded note that said

Bella

On in in neat script. I took the note off the door and read the note. The note said:

Bella, I now that this might be a little weird, but I just wanted to say that I meant every word of what I said to you last night. Every single sylble was the truth. I meant that I do love you and would do anything to be with you. I hope you can make it for our wolk in the woods later. 12:00 pm near the nature trail. I'm postive you'll love where I plan to take you. If you don't want to come, you don't have to, but I hope you do. I just want to say I love you again and I hope you come.

Edward

Wow. Is that the sweetest or what?! I couldn't believe my eyes whenI read it. It was true. He loved me. And, I was fairly certain I loved him as well. I looked at my watch and it only said 10:30, so I went hunted down Alice. I scared the living daylights out of her when I asked her if she wanted to play Bella Barbie. She'd been under the impression I hated doing that, which I do, but gladly agreed to. I didn't tell her that I was letting her do that because I had a date with her brother; she would find out sooner or later.

She even picked out an outfit for me, though she did this without being asked. She just did it. After she picked out clothes and accesories, she had to go meet Jasper, which was fine with me. When I got dressed and looked in the mirror, I had to admitt that I didn't look half bad. I even looked good. Alice had curled my hair slightly into ringlets like she had my first day and done very light blue eyeshadow and only a little bit of lipgloss.

I was wearing a blue shirt that really completmented my pale skin and old jeans I'd cut off a long time ago to end right below my knees. They were comfortable and easy to move in. I decided not to wear the death trap stillettos she'd picked out for two reasons. One, I couldn't walk in those things even on a normal day. Two, I was HIKING! With roots and sticks and all mannor of things for me to trip over. I stuck with sneakers that still looked good with my outfit and were good for walking in. When I decided I looked alright, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. I walked to the nature trail, wondering if I would have to wait. I didn't. He was already standing there. When I walked up to him, I smiled.

**Edward's POV**

God, could she get more beautiful?! I thought I'd seen the real her. No, this was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her, and not even because of her light make up or ringlets, though they added on. No, she was glowing. Her deep brown eyes dragged me in just like they always had, but this time I let myself fall. Her smile warmed my cold heart, and this time I did not resiste. That color of blue on her made her look heavenly. I'd hoped that she would come. I'd hoped that that note hadn't been to much. But, she came.

"Um, let's start walking." I said, reluctantly turning my eyes off hers. "It's a long treak. Almost five miles. Don't worry, we're still on school grounds, so we won't get in trouble." I turned and started walking to the forest. I stopped and looked around for a second then turned just a little to the left, and went that way. But, she kept going towards the path. "Edward? Where are you going?" She asked, a little worried. I laughed and walked behind her, placing my hands on her sholders and leading her just a little ways off course from the path. "We're going this way."

Her eyes went wide. "No path?" She asked, just a little bit worried. "Don't worry, Bella, I won't let you get lost. I've been this way a bunch of times." I took her hand and pulled her on the almost invisible path I'd made over the years at this school. It wasn't easily seen to the untrained eye, and she probably thought I was just wandering in the woods, but I knew where the path was. It was kind of zig-zagish, but that's the way he'd found the meadow, and he just followed the same path every time.

When we got close, I stopped and told her to cover her eyes. "Why?" She asked, pretending to whine. I laughed and said "It's a surprise! No peaking, ok?" I took her hand again and slowly lead her the last ten feet into a beautiful meadow. "Ok, open them!"

**Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful meadow. It was so pretty! There were flowers that were not wilting from the change in seasons, a small stream was somewhere near it seemed, and the trees were so large! I laughed and smiled a huge smile. Then, I let go of Edward's hand and ran to the middle of the meadow, throwing my arms wide and spinning in a circle before falling backwards onto the slightly damp grass. Edward laughed at me and laid down beside me. We watched the clouds for a moment and fell into a comfortable silence.

It was so easy being there with him. So nice. I never felt like I had to fill the silence. Before I knew what I was doing, I was absentmindedly stroaking him arm. And, I didn't realize it, until him moaned and made me look at him. Then, I realized what was going on. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll stop, if you...want...me to." I didn't really want to, but that's just the way I was, making sure things were ok before I did them. "No, you have no idea how good that feels." He smiled and took my hand again.

**Edward's POV**

Why did she have to torture me by stroking my arm? It felt so good. It gave me a strange sort of high. Then, I remembered one of the reasons I'd brought her out here. Not only so I could have her to myself all day, but so I could tell her something....I had to tell her. She was so nieve and hadn't really seen what the school was like. Once I told her, she'd start seeing what was really going on all over the place, so obvious, but discreet and secret at the same time.

I wondered if she'd actually believe me, or if she'd think I was a sicko...a mental person. I wondered if she'd ever want to be around me alone again. But, I had to tell her. Even if she'd never be with me again, I didn't want her to get hurt. And, if she didn't know what was going on, she would get hurt. Or, she'd accidentally join something she didn't mean to get into. I'd seen it happen a bunch of times. People join who didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into. I had, and I joined because I could get my revenge. But, she was the most important thing in my life, and if she got hurt because of my stupidity, I'd never forgive myself.

I sat up. "Bella...I need to tell you something...And I don't know how much you'll like me after I tell you..." I was scared she'd want to leave, but I had to tell her. "What?" She asked, such a cute curious look coming on her face. "I'm going to tell you what the school is really like...What's your impression of it?" She smiled. "I like it. Everyone's so nice and helpful." I held in a big laugh. Then said "Yes, on the outside, that is what we are. The perfect school. No bullies. But, the fact is...we don't need bullies. We take care of our problems in a very different way."

I was trying my hardest to make this sound almost nice, but it never would be. It was disgusting, but I was part of it and I couldn't go back. I looked away from her and laid back down and went on. She stayed sitting up. "You see, back about 90 years ago, when this school was only 17 years old, there were two freshmen who went to this school. They were as different as different could be, but they were friends anyway. One day, when they were juniors, they got into a huge arguement over something. No one knows what anymore..."

This is one of the bad parts of the old legend. "They split up, sworn enemies for the rest of their lives. Each one started gathering followers, people who supported their side of the arugement. One day, the two people and their followers got into a huge fight in a meadow somewhere far from the school, but still on school property. A bunch of people were killed, beaten to death by the other side. Others, well, let's just say that many died in the hospital or on the way. They were beaten so bad. But, when the teachers showed up, the two people who were being fought for anyway somehow snuck away to aviod being caught, and ran into eachother in the woods. Each had one or two of their followers.

"Another, smaller fight broke out until they were extreamly injured. More injured than a lot of the ones taken to the hospital. One of the ex-friends was so injured that he had nothing to fight back with but his teeth. The other, only his bloody, scraped finger nails. They finally gave a small, temporary truce, just until they could fight again. They went back to the school and were also taken to the hospital and given punishments for fighting like the rest. Once all their followers were back on their feet, though there were some dead or in juvy, waiting until they were 18 so they could be put in jail, each group had a secret meeting.

"They decided to form a more...permanite union than leader and followers. Each follower had to decide how much they believed they were right, how much they were willing to give to them." This next part was defintily not my favorite, but it was nesscary to tell her to explain our differences. "One of the ex-friends, the one who had only his teeth left in the end, bit each follower willing to give everything on the neck until they bled and had a scar on their neck in the form of teeth. The other ex-friend, the one with only his nails, took a jagged knife and sliced four cuts down each followers arms."

I saw her eyes go wide at the goryness of the people who had once been friends. "The one who bit his followers hence forth called them the Vampires. The one who cut his followers hence called his group The Werewolves. They fought each other for power, the school divided. Even after the two first one's graduated, the Vampires and the Werewolves did not die. They simply passed power down to the person who showed the most promise."

Her eyebrows creased and came together in confusion. She didn't realize why I was telling her this. "They passed leadership down and down and the groups kept fighting, even now, they fight, though it is much more descreet. Those who join never go back, never leave. If you join, it's part of who you are." I gluped. "I know Alice told you what happend over a year ago...with Tanya. I was...compleatly lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. Until, he came. The leader of the Vampires, now called the Vamps. They asked me to join, and at first I said no. Until, I learned that Tanya and Mike, the boy she'd cheated on me with, had just joined the Werewolves, now called the Wolves."

Her eyes went wider, if that was possible. "Bella, I-I'm a Vamp. Second in command, now. I will be their leader, next year. And...I'm not proud of it. But, I can't leave. I would have to die first." I sat up and turned my neck so she could see the discreet bite mark there.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe the gory, gross, dispicable history to this school! It all seemed so...nice! It was a beautiful school, no one could ever guess it's past in it's early life! It took a small total of only 17 years and two people to split this school permantily into two gangs that sounded like they killed many times. It...scared me. Then, what scared me the most was what Edward said after he explained that the gangs still existed. "Bella, I-I'm a Vamp. Second in command, now. I will be their leader, next year. And...I'm not proud of it. But, I can't leave. I would have to die first." He showed me the bite mark.

I reached out to feel the scar, to be sure it was real. I breathed out in an unbelieved sort of way. "I-I just can't believe all this is...real!" I shook my head slowly and looked down, rasing my eyebrows every so often. "Do...Do you hate me, Bella?" I looked into his eyes again and saw they were truely worried that I wouldn't like him because of it. "Edward, how could you think something like that? Just because you...decided to take revenge in a stupid, and somewhat unapropriote way doesn't mean I would hate you! I love you for you, not because you're a saint." I smiled as I finally admitted to both him and myself that I loved him.

"Even though I don't totally agree with it, and I extreamly hope it's not as violent as it used to be, I'm glad you told me. There have been times when Alice and Rose both are gone for hours. I just thought they were with Jasper and Emmett. Oh My God! Are they all in too?" He got a somewhat gulity look on his face and aimed his eyes downward. I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me. "Edward, tell me. What is wrong?" "Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I are actually the...Leaders. Emmett is top vamp, I guess you could say, but only because he is the older one of us. We all techniclly run the show together."

"But, Bella." This time he was the one to take my face in his palms and make my eyes look into his. "I don't care about the Vamps anymore. I only care about you. If I could leave and just be normal, like you, and not know a thing about this then I would, trust me, I would. Just so I could be with you. Bella, I love you! And I would do anything to protect you. Anything." And, I knew he meant it.

My face leaned into his hands and suddenly I kissed him. I had to make sure he knew that I didn't care. I just had to have him.

**Edward's POV**

I was so scared she would hate me. But, she doesn't! And, she told me she loved me! When we kissed again, it was so amazing, having her lips being pressed against mine. I was going to tell her that the Wolves don't get into there for life by being cut on the arm anymore, but I forgot that. I wanted to tell her that under our control, the Wolves and the Vamps didn't fight. At least, they didn't fight to kill. Never was a punch thrown. Just more discreet things, like mud in beds, frogs in food, and some other stuff, but I forgot that too.

She was my life and I wasn't going to let some gang hurt her. I wasn't going to let MY Bella be involved in this anymore than she had too. I wasn't going to risk her life because of it.

**Wow, long, but very informaitive, chappie. I'm glad I decided to type this one instead of write it first. It would've taken up a heck of a lot of space in my journal! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the story of the Gangs. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow. R&R!!!!!!!! **


	6. Near the Edge of the Forest

**Hey, guys, I hope you liked the story of the gangs. I hope it was ok, I'm not the best at writing battle scenes, so I went with it, and tried to make it sound ok. Sorry if ya'll didn't like it. Anyway, I'm going on with the story. The next two chappies should be mainly fluff and nice things. There will be some info and stuff, but they'll mainly be how their relationship is progressing. Then, it will REALLY start to get interesting. Ok, well, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Also, I really don't know how to continue the story from where I left off the last one, so, I'm going to skip ahead to when their almost back to the school. Just before they get out of the forest.**

**YES I DO OWN TWILIGHT *MHAHAHAHAHAHAH* *Laugh turns into body shaking sobs* NO I do not, but I wish I did!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to walk as slowly as possible back to the school. God, had all that been real? Was Edward a trained hypnotist? Just ten feet out of the meadow, and it already looked like the meadow didn't even exist. She looked back several times in longing for the meadow. But, she also wanted the walk to last forever, just her and him. So, leaving earlier from the meadow meant that the walk could be longer because they didn't have to rush.

Edward didn't seem to mind the slow pace. A turtle might've made it back before we did. But, we had hours. Days, if needed. Just before we came within site of the school. Edward stopped and stared at me for a moment. "Edward? What's wrong?"

**Edward's POV**

Wrong? Nothing was wrong. That's just it. For the first time in more than two years, everything was _right! _Just because she was with me. I hadn't felt this whole, this complete in so long, it was hard to actually except that it was! She was my life, my soul, my heart, my _healer!_ My life did an emotional loop-the-loop when she came into my life. I smiled at her. My angel. I didn't know how I deserved her. Did I deserve her? Would I wake up one day and realize that she'd been a dream? Oh, god, how will I live?

I stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes and smiled a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, Bella. Nope, nothing wrong." I whispered low, not wanting to brake the nice, sweet silence between them. She smiled at me. I swear, I thought I would melt whenever she smiled. I loved her so much, I would do anything to be with her. "Come on, you know Alice. She'll be wondering where you are." I smiled at her when I said it. It made me happy that she got along with my family so well, though in truth, Alice might be more than enough for her to deal with.

She chuckled. Her laugh was the best sound I'd ever heard, like bells. Bells...Bella. Hmm, maybe there was a reason she was given this name. "Yeah, we should g-" She was talking, and I just couldn't let her go, not yet. So, I kissed her, stopping her in midsentance. At first, she stiffened, just a little shocked, then, she reacted much the same way she had when we'd kissed the night before. This time, I did not stop her, for I was responding just like she was.

**Bella's POV **

God, Edward had to be the best kisser in the world. The feel of his soft lips on mine felt so....amazing. And awesome and sweet...I must've melted right in his arms. I had never felt this way. Not with anyone. He was my light, and I doubted if I could ever be able to live without him. I'll never leave him, I just hope he never leaves me....

**Third Person POV **

They broke through the trees, their clasped hands swinging back and forth, smiling at eachother. They both couldn't believe that love could be so easy to find, and so awesome to feel. Edward didn't think he was deserving of an angel, while Bella didn't believe she was worthy of a god. They both doubted the other, but not enough to truely question it. They trusted each other, and what they said. And...They'd both said words they both had never thought they'd hear....

"I love you."

**Yeah, I know, extreamly short chappie, yeah I know, EXTREAMLY late update. But, I've just been a bit depressed lately and if I get depressed then I can't write. I am so sorry. I'll try and update soon. The next chapter will be longer, but all just Bella and Edward romance stuff, not really important to the story, but just sweet. Anyway, see ya's next time!!!!!**


	7. Authors NoteSORRY BUT READ!

**Authors Note.**

**I know. Hate me all you want. i'll be continuing this story, but I also have another story I'm doing so i don't know how fast I'll update. I will continue it though and I hope that you reviewers will keep reading! **

**See ya tomorrow!!!!!  
**

**Rini1137**


	8. Pain

**Ok, I promised I would work on it, and I am. I am going to be a little slow because I also have another Story I'm doing. I hope you like where this is headed. It is probably going to be fairly long, and will have several flashbacks.**

**Again, I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, I don't like writing in First person....It'll have single POVS, just not with the words I, me, ect. Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Bella smiled and layed back on her bed. The time with had been the most wonderful few months. She smiled as she thought of the parent converance, when she introduced Edward to her parents as her boyfriend....

_*Flashbacky goodness*_

_She looked around a saw, to her delight, her parents in the big crowed. "Mom! Dad!" She cried as she launched herself into her parents waiting arms. "Oh, darling, we've missed you so much!" Her mother said as tears flowed unheaded down her face. "My beautiful baby." Her father had said quietly into Bella's hair. Bella kissed them both on the cheeks and turned to see that Edward had followed her. He stood back a fair distance to give them a change to reunite. She smiled warmly at him for that reason._

_"Mom, Dad, you remember Edward." Bella said, as she went to him and took his hand. She brought him closer to her parents, as he was obviously reluctant. "Edward is my boyfriend." She smiled first at Edward, still estactic to say it, and then at her astonished parents. She understood why, as she'd never shown any effection to boys in her other schools. She couldn't explain to them the differences in Edward. She defintilly couldn't tell them that she loved him. _

_"Be-Bella. Um, well. This is unexpected..." Her mother said. Always the optimest. Bella knew her mother believed that all teenage romances never lasted. That was the truth, most of the time, but Bella thought her and Edward would make it. "Bella...." was all her dad said. Bella looked at Edward and knew enough about him to know that he was either A) laughing at them in his head or B) Scared to death. _

_"It-It's nice to meet you both again..." Edward said, extending the hand that was not in Bella's. Definitally choice B. _

_Her parents just stared._

_*End of Flashbacky goodness*_

Bella remembered that though her mother had been charmed by Edward by the end of the night, her father still hated Edward's guts. Oh, well. It's not like that mattered anymore anyway. She started crying softly when she thought back to the night before school got back for New Years.

_*Flash Back*_

_They were sitting in there meadow, Edward sitting with Bella's head in his lap. He was stroking her hair...She loved it when he did that. It made her feel more connected to him for some reason. She looked up at him with obvious love in her eyes. He sighed and shifted a reluctant Bella into a sitting postion. He held her sholders. "Bella...I need to tell you something. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I have to leave. All of us do."_

_  
"Ok. How long do I have to pack?" Bella asked, thinking to maybe write a note or something to her parents to let them know._

_But, Edward shook his head. "No, Bella, I meant 'us' as in Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I. Not you." Bella looked at him with, wide, scared eyes. He sighed and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her along the way back to the school and stopped right before they came out. "Bella. It has to be this way. I can't be with you anymore. I just can't."_

_The tears started to fall. "Are-Are you saying that...you don't want me anymore? That you're going away because of it?" she asked through her tears._

_"Yes." He said that one word with such a blank face, she knew it to be true. She fell to the ground in helpless sobs, curled up into a ball with her eyes closed. She heard one last "I'm sorry Bella." before she heard feet stalk off somewhere. She wasn't sure which direction and didn't want to face the pain. She blacked out soon after she heard a husky male voice say "It's ok. I've got you."_

_*End of Flashback*_

The soft tears she cried quickly became full blown sobs. After she had awoke from her almost coma, she had gone back to her room to find everything that had belonged to either Rosalie or Alice...gone. The room looked like it was made for one person. There was one bed, one desk and her things had magically spread themselves out more comfortably. But, she was comfortable with Alice and Rosalie.

It had been more than two months since then. It was March. All she could think about was them. She went to school, but in a daze. Any friends besides _them_ that she'd had were gone because, apprentally, she just wasn't open to anything anymore and she was boring. She didn't care. There was nothing without Edward. Why did he leave her? What had gone wrong? When would she see him again, if ever? Bella desperatally wanted to know......

* * *

**Edward POV**

He frantically looked around the room for a distraction. Nothing worked. Nothing. It was all pain. The memories threatened to drown him again, and he was so close to giving in....How long had it been since he'd seen her smile? How long had he gone without being with her? Edward no longer knew. All he knew was that his life, his reason for living, was gone. That Bella was no longer a part of his life.

_Bella! _

The name that haunted his dreams and was scorched into his brain. The face of whom he knew he wouldn't last long without. He remembered telling her the biggest lie that anyone had ever come up with. Him not wanting her. God, that was as impossible as the sun not rising and setting. As...as Tom never getting Jerry. As Ray doing something stupid, having everyone mad at him, and then making up at the end of the show!!!!!!!

**((Lol. Have you ever noticed that that is the formula for the show Everybody Loves Raymond? It's True!!))**

Oh, god. He thought. I've even turned to using TV shows in my thoughts! I must have gone mad! I hardly ever watch TV!!!! He shook his head to clear it. It would never be clear. How long was he supposed to live without her? What had made him gone mental and decided to in the first place?! When would he see her again, if ever? Edward esperatally wanted to know...

**Ok, I was going to go on, but I don't think it would sound right. So, I'm just going to stop there with that cliffy. I hope you like it. I know it wasn't that long, but it basically a filler chapter until the next when the REAL good things start happening. I hope you like the flashbacks and I hope you can feel the emotions the two are going through. Oh, and say goodbye to Edward POV. We'll have at least three chapters before we see him again. We might see Alice or Rosalie in two chappies...Read and review. Let me know what you thought about their feelings. My goal was to make you feel it. Anyway, Got to go. I'll update soon.**


	9. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey guys. This is your wonderful author!! How are ya'll? Well, the thing is that I'm a little pressed for time. And, not only that, I have really grown bored with this account. It's way to cluttered. I have a million favorites that I don't even remember and I also have a dozen unfinished stories ****littering my account. So, my first thing is to abandon this account all together. And I'm going to. This is account is probably over two years old, and it's time to start fresh. But, the thing is I like my stories and I don't know if I can continue to write them on my new account. SO. Here's the thing. If you would like me to continue this story, then I need AT THE VERY LEAST ****FIVE**** reviews from people SAYING they would like me too continue it. Sorry. That's the way it will be. However, if I get less than five, for the poor folks who DO review, I will continue the story JUST FOR THEM by mailing the chapters when I can to them through fanfiction. Only if they would like. So. IF YOU WANT THIS PARTICULAR STORY TO CONTINUE, REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS, Rini1137**


End file.
